ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadowsonicsilver
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Sonikill. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 17:23, July 25, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Blog That's not what blog for. Do not make it again. This is a warning Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 05:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) you know leave me alone its my blog so dont dumb about it gosh man :Someone is informing you of something and you're acting all "You can't tell me what to do." Actually, we can in this case, since your blog violates the Policy. :Roads is watching yooooour . 20:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning Since you have removed the warnings from your talk page, they have been reverted. You will be blocked for three or more days if you continue. Roads is watching yooooour . 18:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) thire my tal page so laeve me alone :But you still can't remove messages. This is your last warning. :Roads is watching yooooour . 21:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Dude Just stop Code odd (Talk - Blog - ) 16:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signature Sorry but even though Roads is great with coding. I'm the one you need to know about signatures. If you need any help with signatures, I can help you. I have a verity of information on signatures. So if you need any help, talk to me. --Black and White, they come together to friz my mind! 23:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature You already have a custom signature. It says "COOL EMO". Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I think he means that Code odd (Talk - Blog - ) 16:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Unbanned. Roadster (Let's talk.) 22:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Picture Not sure what you mean. Do you want me to rip the Sonic at the bottom left? (Or whoever that character is; I get them mixed it.) ---****--- Roads 15:35,12/23/2011 15:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) The character is lighting and rip the things on top of him lave the character. RE: Pic Not sure what you're talking about. ---****--- Roads 22:58,1/10/2012 RE: This Oh, I remember this now! Sorry for not doing it. So you want the Sonic at the bottom? Working on it even as we... type. ---****--- Roads 12:59,1/12/2012 Thar: The sprite sheet you gave me was blurry, so this is the best I can do. Where did you get the sprite sheet? ---****--- Roads 13:05,1/12/2012 in google. Hey You dont mind if you did a recolor of a sonic pic here thank you so much. RE: Recolor It's not unpixeled, which will make it harder. I'll try, though, but I may need to improvise with something else. ---****--- Roads 12:56,1/13/2012 Well, I went with your original request. I blue-recolored a bigger, clearer version of the original sprite you wanted me to rip. Here you go: ---****--- Roads 13:06,1/13/2012 thanks. '''Shadowsonicsilver RE: Pictures Here you are. ^w^ Sorry they didn't turn out very well, it's hard working with low-resolution pics. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks hey you dont think you can do the pick right on top of the frist sonic recolor?